Still More Fighting
by Dr.Evil
Summary: This is story of a group of Seed cadets who will inadverantly follow Squall and his friends' paths from the SeeD field exam all the way to Ultimecia. The search party fights the Galbadian Commander and deals with the Black Widow. R&R with comments
1. Training

Still More Fighting

Thunder. Looking upward, Zak Oda saw that his ears had not deceived him. The sky, which just ten minutes ago was clear, had become completely overcast and now it seemed that rain was imminent.

_Great_… He thought. _Bad enough my practice partner is Jun today, now i have the rain to deal with._ He looked in front of him again and watched as Jun Izumi warmed up in front of him.

_Combat practice before a SeeD exam on the same day. Hell of a way to spend one's time. _

_And my practice partner is a ninja… Don't I have all the luck. _He sighed as he drew both his gunblades and began warming up. _It could be worse. I could be going against Almasy or that anti-social Leonhart. I'm just glad they're dueling each other today after Jun and I finish. _He looked to his left and saw that both Seifer Almasy and Squall Leonhart were both standing with the rest of his home room class, waiting to see the practice duel that he and Jun were about to undertake.

"You ready Zak?" Asked Jun

He looked back at Jun and said "Give me another minute." She nodded and continued to warm up with her twin katana blades. Zak had been Jun's friend for years and the two were no strangers to each other when it came to combat, but it was always a challenge and always close every time the two fought.

He looked at his training partner's clothing. It consisted of a black martial arts gi on her body and matching pair of black trousers. She wore black gloves on her hands and a pair of black boots. Around her neck she wore a large purple silk muffler which covered the bottom half of her face up to her nose. _She's even wearing her ninja combat gear… She only wears it during important events. I guess she's got the Field Exam on her mind today as well._

"All right let's do this!" He announced. Jun nodded and immediately jumped at him.

The move completely startled him and he quickly stumbled backwards as he crossed his gunblades in front of him.

_She almost never goes on the offensive this fast…_ He thought as parried two quick slashes from. Jun's katana blades. He quickly regained his composure and was able to counter her blitz attack with a quick thunder spell that caused her to jump back quickly. He then began striking at his partner a second later, and each blow, although powerful, were quickly parried in succession. He watched as she sped toward him again. _Another blitz? _He wondered. _So unlike her._ He braced for her attack by crossing his gunblades in front of him to block the attack he thought was coming. However, just before reaching him, she leaped straight up and over him.

_I've got him now_. She thought to herself. She grabbed is back and did a back flip off him causing him to stumble forward. _I didn't think it would be this easy._

Zak staggered around in time to see Jun charging at him yet again. _It's now or never. I hate using my Limit Break so soon…_

"Raging Tornado!"

Zak threw both of his gunblades at Jun. The crowd watched as they circled her, faster and faster, causing a small tornado to form. It engulfed and tossed her into the air and dissipated a few seconds later, with her crashing to the ground. The gunblades returned to Zak's hands and he watched as Jun struggled to get to her feet.

_Time to end this. _He charged at her, preparing to knock her to the ground one last time.

When he was a few steps away from her she quickly reached insu her gi and threw a handful of small metal coins in his face. The impact was enough to stun Zak momentarily and a Split second later Jun had knocked him to the ground and had a katana blade at his throat.

"That's enough you two!" A familiar voice shouted. "Save it for the exam." The two glanced over to the source of the voice and saw their instructor, Quistis Trepe looping down at them.

Jun stood up and sheathed her weapons, with Zak getting up and doing the same. They both bowed to Instructor Trepe and then to each other.

As they rejoined their class mates Zak rubbed his head.

"Seriously, Gil-Toss? Did you HAVE to do that?"

Jun pulled the muffler down to her neck. "That's what you get for getting me dirty." She removed the hidden magnet that had collected the thrown coins from her hand and placed it inside her gi.

"Nice fight there Oda. Now let me show you how to use a gunblade."

Zak turned around to see that Seifer looking at the two of them with an almost condescending look.

"Can it Almasy." Jun shot back. "I hope Squall cuts your head off."

Seifer simply laughed at the comment and walked over to where Jun and Zak had been for their duel. Squall was already there.

"That was quite mean, even for you Jun-chan."

Jun and Zak turned to see Zak's twin sister, Kate Oda smiling at them. Beside her were Eriko Machida and Lita Takaki. The five of them had been close friends since joining Balamb Garden.

Jun sighed as she removed the clip from the back of her hair, causing her jet-black hair to tumbling messily down.

"Yeah well of course I don't REALLY want his head cut off."

Eriko laughed, her long blonde hair flowing behind her head with the ever increasing wind. "Well I hope not. It would be quite a mess to clean up."

"You too Eriko-sama?" sighed Kate. The medic sighed as she watched Squall and Seifer begin their warm-up routines.

"Come on Kate, you know they're just teasing!" laughed Lita patting Zak's sister on the head. "You really shouldn't take everything so seriously!"

"Shh! They're about to start!" said a classmate.

The five friends turned their attention toward Squall and Seifer, who were staring each other down. Each had their gunblades trust into the ground waiting to begin.

"You may begin!" Shouted Instructor Trepe.

In a flash, Squall grabbed his gunblade out of the ground and charged toward Seifer. The older Seifer anticipated this and had his gunblade ready just as quickly and parried the fit strike from Squall with relative ease. Squall began to swing wildly at Seifer almost as if he was frustrated that he didn't take Seifer down with his initial attack. Seifer easily dodged the strikes and stepped back taunting him with a 'bring it' motion from his left hand. Squall quickly obliged and continued his attack. This time however the strikes seemed to be more calculated and become more difficult for Seifer to block or parry. He succeeded in knocking Seifer back a few steps offering Squall an opportunity. He charged again, but this time with his gunblade held at his side and his left hand outstretched in front of him.

_A spell? _Kate wondered to herself. _A bad idea if ask me…_

As soon as the thought went though her mind she watched as Seifer countered the attaque by hitting Squall with a Fire spell. The spell knocked Squall to the ground, as was intended. Squall struggled to one knee just in time to see Seifer's gunblade bearing down on him. The crowd gasped as the blade cut a gash insu Squall's face from the bottom of his forehead down to the left of his nose.

"That's enough!" Shouted Instructor Trepe.

Squall, however, did not heed his instructor. He quickly stood up and using an upward slash, he created an injury on Seifer's face that mirrored his own. He stared at Seifer few seconds more before blackness overtook him and he collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Kate rushed to Squall examining him. She then looked up at Seifer and hissed, "This injury shouldn't have caused him to pass out like that!"

Seifer, his hand covering his injury, feigned confusion. "I might have had Sleep junctioned onto the Hyperion... Oops."

"Is it serious?" Asked a very concerned Quistis Trepe.

"Other than leaving a scar, no."

"I see. Kate, you and your brother help get him to the Infirmary. Machida, Izumi, and Takaki, you help as well.

"Yes Instructor!" The five said in unison. They each picked up Squall and began to take him to the Infirmary, where Dr. Kadowaki could better treat his injury.

"At least he's not as heavy as he looks…" Sighed Lita.


	2. Preparing for the field exam

"Everyone please take your seats."

The class of room 2-F did as Instructor Trepe asked and watched as she walked toward her desk and sat down.

"There seems to have been rumors flying around since yesterday… Yes the field exam for SeeD candidates will begin later this afternoon. Those not participating and chose who failed last week's written exam are to remain here in study hall. Field exam participants will have free time until the exam. Just be sure you're in top condition. Meet in the lobby at 1600 hours. I'll announce the team assignments there. Any questions?" She looked around the classroom and saw that Seifer had his usual overconfident look on him.

"Oh, and Seifer. Do NOT injure your partner while training again please."

Seifer smashed his hand on his desk in response, drawing a gasp from. A few of the girls seated near him. Quistis ignored him as she usually did.

"Field exam participants, I will see you all later."

As the class began to leave, Quistis requested Squall to see her.

"Alone with Squall again?" Sighed Lita as she left the classroom. "This is what, the 10th time this week?"

"Well you know how she likes to 'understand her students better' Lita." Laughed Zak. "I wouldn't be surprised if there was something going on between them."

"Jealous are we brother dear?" Teased Kate as they approached the elevator. "We ALL know you have the hots for Instructor Trepe."

"That's…not…true…" mumbled Zak, his face turning red.

Eriko laughed as she pushed the down button for the elevator. "Aww don't tell me you want to break up with me for her now." She said, feigning worry.

"Don't be silly Eriko." Sighed Zak. "I wouldn't throw away almost five years for some instructor."

"I know, I know." Eriko giggled. She and Zak had been dating for the past four and a half wear and there were some who thought they might get married someday. _I wouldn't mind that_.

Her thoughts were interrupted by rapidly approaching footsteps from behind.

"Heeeey wait up!"

She turned around to see an unfamiliar female student running towards the group, with Jun behind her.

"This Garden is soooo much bigger than my last one; I'm completely lost." The girl sighed as she look around.

"It seems she asked Leonhart for directions but he totally blew her off." Said Jun. "So I offered to help."

"Well you certainly came to the right people Miss…" Trailed Eriko.

"Oh! Selphie Tilmitt. Pleased to meet you!"

_This girl is like a wind-up toy that never stops_. Lita thought as the group introduced themselves. _I can't imagine HER as a SeeD._

The elevator doors open and the group walked inside.

"So what Garden did you transfer from Selphie?" Asked Kate as the elevator began to move down.

"Trabia Garden. The admins there said I had to in order to take the field exam."

"That is today." Said Zak. "Did you know that?"

"Yep. I'm just trying to find my way around this place until then."

The elevator reached the first floor and the group walked out. Eriko led them to the directory map that was located in the front of the lobby.

"Here we are. This is the map of the Garden." Eriko explained. She began describing the various areas that made up Garden and what to expect in each one.

"And that should just about do it." Finished Eriko. "If you ever feel lost again, this will help you get your bearings."

"Thanks a bunch Eriko!" Said Selphie. "I'm gunna head to the Library now. See ya!" And with a lave she left.

"I could almost understand why Leonhart didn't want to help her." Jun sighed. "What an…interesting girl."

"At least she's enthusiastic." Added Eriko. "Anyway, all that talking has made me hungry. Let's get something to eat shall we?"

"Yeah I haven't eaten a thing today." Agreed Kate.

"Couldn't hurt, I suppose." Said Lita. "We do have another four hours until we need to met for the exam."

The five walked to the cafeteria and received their food.

"So lets make sure we've done everything to qualify for the exam." Said Eriko. "We all acquired a GF right?"

Zak nodded. He had acquired a wind based GF called Garuda, a bird-maiden of sorts. Her GF powers allowed him to move and react quicker.

"Roger that…If you want to call Carbuncle a GF" Sighed Kate. The medic recalled all the times her class mates teaser her about having a GF that looked like a radioactive squirrel. His usefulness was worth it, though, as he gave her the the Auto-Reflect status. Even though this meant she could not have curative magic cast on her, she always had plenty of potions and other medicines on her person.

"At least you had an easy time getting one." Remarked Lita, taking a bit of her salad. "Diablos was no joke." She recalled the headmaster giving her a lamp and told her to use it with Instructor Trepe. The ensuing battle took all of Lita's skill as well as Quistis` to win.

"I have already acquired Phoenix from my clan." Said Jun. "No worries on my end."

"And I have Ramuh so we're in the clear as far as that goes." Eriko thought for a moment. "And we all passed the written exam…right?"

The other four nodded in reply.

"Good. Then we should be all set for later…" Eriko looked at Jun and her ninja attire. "We have to wear our uniforms for the exam Jun, so you won't be able to go in that."

The ninja sighed. "What stupid rule. I can't hide all of my tools in that blasted uniform."

"Rules are rules." Said Eriko. "I don't like it either but that's the way it is."

"So says the valedictorian of the class." A voice interrupted. The group looked up to see Seifer, flanked by Fujin and Raijin.

"The Disciplinary Committee…" Sighed Zak. "What are you all doing here."

"Even we get hungry too you, ya know?" Said Raijin. Fujin nodded in agreement.

"So you've finally decided to take the exam Eriko?" Asked Seifer.

"That's right."

"I don't get why you didn't take it long ago. You could have been a SeeD whenever you wanted."

"It's my choice." Answered Eriko. "Are you planning to fail this one like you have all the others?"

Seifer shook his head. "Not this time. I'm ready for the big time missions now. If i do fail it'll be because of that incompetent Trepe."

"Somehow i doubt that." Muttered Lita.

"You say something, goth-queen?" Seifer asked with a raised voice.

Lita stood up. "What did you call me?"

Seifer smirked. "You heard me."

"Enough you two." Eriko said, noting that the cafeteria's occupants' attention had turned toward them. "Let's go. Have fun with your friends Seifer."

The group stood up and left the cafeteria.

"I really hate that guy." Grumbled Lita.

"Well you don't help matters any by reacting to him like that." Kate offered. "You know that just encourages him more. Why do you think he targets you so much?"

Lita sighed. "I know. I just…It's hard to explain."

"It's ok Lita." Eriko said. "Anyway, let's go back to our rooms for now and get ready for the field exam. Make sure you have everything you need."

The group nodded and Split up to their dorm rooms.

---------1600 Hours--------

Zak watched as Instructor Trepe announced that Squad B would consist of Squall, Seifer, and a martial artist student named Zell Dincht, with Seifer as the Squad Leader.

_Glad I'm not with them. _He thought. _The anti-social, the jerk AND the annoying one all in the same squad? There's no way they're going to be able work as team._

His thoughts were quickly interrupted by Instructor Trepe calling his name.

"Present, Instructor!" He said, coming to attention.

"You will be in Squad A along with Kate Oda, Jun Izumi, Eriko Machida, Lita Takaki and…Selphie Tilmitt. Your squad leader will be Eriko."

The group nodded and watched as Quistis announced the members for squads C and D. When she was finished, Headmaster Cid approached the now-formed squads and cleared his throat.

"Ahem. It's been awhile. How's everyone doing? This exam will involve 12 members from squads A through D…"

_It's actually fifteen._ Jun thought to herself. _Shouldn't he know that?_

"You will be proceeding to a REAL battlefield. Obviously the battles are for real. Life and death, victory and defeat, honor and disgrace… Each of these go hand in hand. There's only one way or the other." He paused and looked at each squad. "How about it? Are you still up for it? You will be accompagne by nine SeeD members. Should you fail, these members shall get the job done. They always do." He paused again and scanned each squad membre a second time. "Well that's one less worry on your mind." He then raised his arms in the air. "The pride of Balamb Garden! The elite mercenary force, SeeD! Learn from them, obey their commands and accomplish the mission. Prove yourself of becoming a member of SeeD. That is all. Best of luck." Each squad member saluted him and watched as he walked away.

"Wow he was getting worked up there at the end huh?" Asked Selphie as the group walked toward the Parking Lot.

"That's the Headmaster for you." Said Eriko. "But everything he said was serious so take it as such."

Selphie nodded. "Gotcha."

A few minutes later the members of Squad B arrived at the parking lot and entered one of the cars. Zak took the wheel and started the vehicle up.

"Here we go guys. The moment we've trained for is almost upon us."

"Let's do our best!" Said Kate as they drive out of the Garden.

Selphie look at Kate noted her weapons.

"A medic with guns?" She asked. "I don't see that too often."

Kate nodded, drawing two Colt .45 Single Action Army revolvers from their holsters. "Well those without weapons can still be killed them. I like to be prepared."

"I guess you're right."

Kate checked her revolvers to make sure they were ready for action. _If i told her the real reason i use this type of gun everyone would laugh at me. _The truth was that she liked the character Revolver Ocelot so much when she was younger that she decided that was the type of weapon she would use. Her training with them paid off and could reload or simply replace a cylinder with with a new one in record time.

She looked over and saw Jun strapping a holster to her left thigh.

"A grapple gun Jun-chan? Why bring that?"

The ninja look up. "One never knows."

-------Ten minutes later------

"We're at the Balamb docks now." Said Eriko. "Time to go."


	3. Mission briefing

Jun Izumi took a deep breath as she exited the Garden vehicle. _The sea breeze is quite pleasant today_. _Although Balamb Garden is near the beach, it wasn't the same as being on one_.

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by the shouts of a SeeD member.

"Squad A, proceed to the boat quickly. Once inside you will briefed on you mission objectives."

The six-man squad wasted no time following the instructions and soon found themselves sitting inside the Class-B Garden Aquatic Assault Vessel. Within a few minutes the boat had started its engines and proceeded to leave the docks.

"So what is our mission exactly Eriko-sama?" Asked Kate, slipping on white bullet-proof vest that had a red cross stitched on both sides. "Did they tell you anything?"

The squad leader shook her head. "Not a thing. I don't even know where we're going. The only thing I was told was to proceed to Balamb and follow the instructions from there."

"So now what?" Selphie inquired. "They're not gunna, like, make us go on a scavenger hunt or something are they?"

A gruff voice suddenly interrupted their conversation. "I'm afraid it won't be quite that pleasant."

The group turned toward the source of the voice and saw a tall, dark haired muscular man in a SeeD uniform staring down at them.

"I am Instructor number 8, Geddoe Lightfellow. I will be monitoring your progress for this mission as well as filling you in on the details." He paused for a moment as he walked toward a video screen located in front of the squad members. "The Dollet Dukedom Parliament have requested that Seed assist them with a most troubling situation. This request was made 18 hours ago." He paused again as he pushed a button on the screen. A map of Dollet appeared with various arrows pointing at symbols representing two opposing forces. "The Galbadian Army attacked Dollet some 72 hours ago. About 50 hours ago the Dollet Militia abandoned their position in the inner city. From what we know they have retreated into the nearby mountains and are reorganizing their troops. That is the current situation."

"So where do we come in?" Asked Zak. "Don't tell me they expect US to drive out the entire army from the city..."

"I'm getting to that." Answered the Instructor. "Our reports indicate that most of the G-Army are pursuing the Dollet forces in the mountains, making it possible to retake the city. We will be making a landing at Lapin Beach, just south of the city. "You have two mission objectives. As the primary strike team you are to clear the beach of Galbadian forces so that the other squads may proceed into the city. Once the beach has been secured you are to proceed to the cafe district and await further instructions. Any questions?"

When none were asked the instructor nodded. "Very well. Go over any last minute preparations you need. The ETA to Lapin Beach is 10 minutes." He then walked to an empty seat in the back and sat down.

"A serious mission indeed." Said Jun as she drew her katana blades and inspected them.

Lita leaned forward on her spear shaft and sighed. "I sure hope we can do this."

"Don't worry Lita-chan. We've been through some tough spots before." Offered Kate. "I'm sure this will be no different. Besides we have Selphie with us. I'm sure she will be a big help."

"That reminds me Selphie." Said Zak. "What type of fighter are you? With those giant nunchuck things I'd guess you were a martial artist class cadet."

Selphie shook her head. "Actually I prefer magic. I just chose these because they looked cool!"

"You're kidding right?" Jun asked in disbelief.

"Nope." Answered Selphie, seemingly unaware of the shock on the faces of the other five squad members.

Eriko giggled. "Well thats fine. I'll keep that in mind when we're out there."

"ETA five minutes!" Announced Instructor Lightfellow.

"Jun can you go to the top and see whats going on outside?" Asked Eriko.

The ninja nodded. "Sure thing." She stood up and walked up to the stairs leading to the hatch that lead to the gun mount on the top of the ship. After opening it she pulled herself to the top and looked through her pair of binoculars. Through them she saw that Lapin Beach was getting closer and that there were indeed Galbadian soldiers on it, scurrying about. _This should be...fun._ She thought to herself. _Anyway I'd better tell Eriko and the others about the situation._

As she walked back down and closed the hatch she heard Eriko discussing a strategy with the others.

"Well how was it out there Jun?" Asked Selphie.

"I counted at least a dozen soldiers on the beach, maybe more." Reported Jun. "They know we're coming as well."

"So we need to expect a fight the instant we arrive, then." Zak concluded.

Eriko closed her eyes as she continued to think of a strategy. A minute later she opened them with a full plan figured out.

"Since most Galbadian soldiers use basic swords and magics we need to be quick on our feet to avoid those kinds of attacks." She said. "It's the red-uniformed officers and their machine guns. I'm worried about."

"Don't worry about that Eriko-sama." Said Kate. "I'll make sure that everyone has Protect on them. The spell should be able deflect or absorb most of the rounds that comes from that type of weapon."

"What about you?" Asked Zak. "You won't be able to put it on yourself due to your GF."

Kate tapped her armored chest. "That's why I have this. Don't worry I'll be fine."

Instructor Lightfellow stood up. "We are almost there. I suggest you hang on to something; it could be a rough landing."

Sure enough, the members of Squad B found themselves rocking back and forth as the boat launched itself off a wake and partially through a stone levy that led to the beach. A moment later the boat came to a rest on the beach.

"This is it. Everyone ready?" Asked Eriko as she gripped her metal staff.

"Let's do it!" Shouted Zak. "Watch out Galbadian Army, here we come!"

And with that the members of Squad A rushed out the vessel to begin their mission.


	4. The battle of Lapin Beach

In its current state, Lapin Beach looked more like a war zone than the typical tourist spot that it was portrayed to be in dozens of brochures. Gone were the beach umbrellas, seagulls, people sunning themselves, and children playing in the ocean; in their stead were machine gun emplacements, army soldiers, and blackened holes where explosives had struck the sand. The battle to reclaim Dollet had begun.

A group of three Galbadian regular army soldiers rushed to man one of the gun emplacements.

"Concentrate your fire on the middle ship!" Shouted one of the soldiers as the members of Squad B emerged. "We'll cut them down as they come out!"

The end result was not what he expected as the rounds were suddenly deflected by a blue shield that appeared in front of their targets.

"Impossible! Nothing got through?" Asked a bewildered soldier. "How can that be?!"

A Galbadian officer, dressed in the crimson colors that indicated his rank, ran up to the soldiers.

"You idiots!" He shouted at them. "Those are SeeDs! Bullets aren't gunna work against their protective spells...You'll have to get up close and personal with them to do any real damage!"

"SeeDs Sir?" Asked another soldier as they climbed out of the emplacement. "They look like a bunch of kids!"

"Just shut up and kill them!" The officer barked at the group. He then pulled out a walkie-talkie from his belt and activated it. "This is Captain Mendez. Lapin Beach is under attack by SeeD forces. All beach patrol units are to engage the enemy at melee range and drive them off. All city occupation units are to dig in should the beach fall." _And it probably will with these idiots under my command,_ he thought as he looked at the ensuing battle. _If need be I'll use the Mecha-Buster. I'll show those SeeD punks what the Galbadian military is all about. _He then jogged away to a large tent nearby.

Meanwhile the members Squad A had just begun to deal with the Galbadian charge attack that had just been ordered.

"Some help over here!" Shouted Zak as he parried attacks from 4 different soldiers. "Anytime would be fine!"

"Get down!" Eriko shouted back. She then fired a large fiery projectile from her staff at Zak's direction. Not one to hesitate, he immediately dropped to the ground as the spell flew overhead and struck the four soldiers that had attacked him. As Zak sprang back to his feet he saw that the tactic had worked and that the four soldiers were staggering backwards from the blast. Seizing the opportunity, he charged at them and buried his gunblades in the chest of one soldier and then quickly a second. As he turned toward the other other two he saw that they had succumbed to the fire spell and had died.

A few yards away Lita and Jun were locked in a fierce battle against a dozen soldiers. Dodging both blade and magic, the pair seemed undaunted by being outnumbered 6 to one. Using the length of her spear to an advantage, Lita managed to keep the soldiers at bay while Jun began picking the soldiers off one by one by using a series of roll and flips and either jamming her katana blades in the backs of her victims or outright beheading them with a swift stroke. The two remaining soldiers began backing off and eventually ran away into the city.

"Booyaka! Take that!" Shouted an excited Selphie. "And don't come back!"

"It looks like the beach has been reclaimed." Said Eriko. "Well done everyone."

Jun, however, did not seem to be in agreement. "It seemed too...easy."

Kate put her arm around the ninja's shoulders. "Oh, you're worrying too much again Jun-cha..." She stopped as the ground suddenly began to shake. The members of Squad B jumped back as they saw a large, 9 foot tall bipedal machine bristling with weaponry from every part begin to lumber toward them.

"NOT BAD LITTLE SEEDS!" Shouted a voice from the machine. "BUT THIS IS AS FAR AS YOU GO! I WON'T LET YOU DISGRACE COMMANDER GOSS BY LETTING YOU TAKE THIS BEACH!" Steam began to pour from the machine as missiles suddenly emerged from the twin launchers on its back. "NOW WITNESS THE POWER OF THE MECHA-BUSTER!" Shouted the voice as the missiles were fired off.

"Uh...what do we do now Eriko?" Asked Lita. "I don't think we're missile proof..."

"Leave it to me!" Said Selphie stepping forward. She began muttering words while moving her nunchukai in strange motions. A few seconds later she raised her weapon over her head and shouted "Wall!" Instantly a magical wall appeared in front of the group and absorbed the impact of the missiles.

"Nice going Selphie." Said Eriko. "I was right to have you in support with Kate."

Selphie gave her a wink. "No prob! But we still gotta beat that thing."

"Look out!" Shouted Zak. A split second later a huge spout of flame roared past them at a very unagreeable degree of closeness.

Kate responded by firing her twin Colt .45s at the machine. "Bastard singed my hair!" She growled. The attacks proved ineffective as she watched the rounds bounce off the machine.

"USELESS!" Laughed the voice from the Mecha-Buster.

"Then try this!" Shouted Eriko. She pointed her staff at the machine and shot a large bolt of lightning from it. However the spell bounced harmlessly off the seemingly impervious weapon.

The Mecha-Buster responded by firing a chain gun mounted on its right arm at the group. The rounds were instantly deflected by the Protect spells but that didn't stop them from diving for cover behind a nearby shed. "COME OUT AND PLAY! OR IS THIS THE BEST THAT THE MIGHTY GARDENS HAVE TO OFFER?!"

"So...weapons are no good against it and neither are magic spells..." Trailed Lita.

"And we can't call out our GF's because they would be torn to shreds." Sighed Zak.

"Anyone got any bright ideas?" asked Selphie.

Meanwhile, on board the ship Instructor Lightfellow and another SeeD member were monitoring the battle.

"Geddoe do you think we should give them some support? Having them take on one of Galbadia's Class A Mechanical Weapons is asking a lot out of regular SeeD members, let alone cadets..."

Geddoe shook his head. "Let's wait and see what they do. If gets too serious I'll use the deck cannon."

"Well?" Asked Selphie as the shed began to give way from the vast amount of gunfire being poured into it.

Jun suddenly stood up. "Kate can you fire some signal flares at it?"

Kate thought for a moment and reached into her equipment bag and produced two small flare rounds. "Well I do have some but I don't see how they'll do much good."

Jun smiled. "Let me draw its fire. Once he's locked on to me fire the flares at it."

Selphie scratched her head. "That's your plan? I don't get it."

"That's suicide Jun!" Agreed Eriko. "I know we all want to become SeeDs but not at the expense of your life!"

"Don't worry guys." Dismissed the ninja as she prepared to run back out. "Just make sure the flares hit near the upper half of it and I'll take care of the rest." Six seconds later Jun sprinted away from the shed in the direction of the Mecha-Buster.

The Mecha-Buster quickly diverted its attention to the seemingly fleeing ninja. "I'VE GOT YOU NOW!" It shouted. "NOW EAT THIS!"

Jun quickly found herself outrunning a line of bullets, flame, and laser beams. _You'd better not miss Kate..._

"Hurry Kate!" Said Zak. "I don't think she can keep that up for long!"

His sister sighed. "Okay, here goes..." She stepped out from behind the shed and took careful aim with her weapons. Because the flare rounds were small due to having to be modified to be fired from her weapon, her accuracy needed to be spot-on or they would completely miss their mark. _I hope you know what you're doing Jun... _she thought as she squeezed the triggers.

Inside the Mecha-Buster, Captain Mendez' focus was entirely on Jun Izumi. _She's a slippery one_ he thought as he watched her continue to dodge everything he fired at her. _But she won't be able to dodge the main laser cannon once I'm locked on to her..._ He watched on the HUD as a red ring began to attempt to center on the still running ninja. A second later it flashed around her, indicating it was locked on to her. _I've got you now... _Before he could seize on the opportunity however, a blinding white light suddenly enveloped the screen.

Jun stopped as soon as she noticed the Mecha-Buster was no longer attacking her. She turned around to see it walking backwards from the bright flare lights. _Now it's my turn you big tin can..._ she thought as she began to sprint toward the machine. When she was ten yards away from it she removed the grapple gun from its holster and fired it at the missile launchers on the Mecha-Buster's left shoulder. Her aim was perfect and her light frame was quickly carried to the top of the machine. Looking at the back of the machine she noticed various electrical cables protruding outward. _Hmm, these look important.._ While hanging upside down from her grapple cable she began to slash the wires with her weapons. The result was instant and exactly what Jun had hoped for as she used to grapple line to return to the top of the machine.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Shouted the voice, nearly deafening Jun. "I CAN'T SEE!"

A moment later the middle part of the Mecha-Buster opened up to reveal the upper half of Captain Mendez.

"I don't need the computer to aim for me!" He shouted. "Where are you?!"

Suddenly Jun dropped down to his level and planted her left katana blade into the captain's chest. "Here." She said as he slumped forward, dead.

"Wow that was, like, totally cool Jun!" Shouted Selphie as the rest of Squad B ran up to her. "Way to go!"

"Oh, it was nothing." Said Jun as she retrieved her weapon for the dead Galbadian officer's chest.

"Looks like the other squads have arrived." Noted Zak as other SeeD candidates ran past them. "Guess that means we succeeded."

Kate nodded as she saw Squall, Seifer and Zell run past them. "There's Squad B. Let's follow them to the Cafe District."

Meanwhile, on the ship, Instructor Lightfellow was smiling to himself. _It's been awhile since I've seen a group of cadets this talented._ he thought as he watched Squad A run up the stairs that led from the beach and into the city. _Perhaps they could surpass even her..._


	5. What could possibly go wrong?

Dollet City, unlike Lapin Beach, had remained surprisingly intact despite the fighting that had occurred inside it from the Galbadian siege and subsequent counter-siege that was now underway.

Behind a small car three Galbadian soldiers were attempting to hold the advances of Squad B by lobbing grenades and casting magic at the group. Their efforts proved to be in vain, however, as Seifer and Squall slashed two of them and Zell knocking the third out by slamming him into a nearby wall.

"Having fun yet?" Asked Seifer as the squad regrouped. Before either Squall or Zell could answer, two Galbadian soldiers jumped on top of them from an overhead walkway. The maneuver was successful in catching the trio off-guard and Seifer quickly found himself struggling with one of the soldiers who was on top of him. By holding the Hyperion high and horizontally across his body he was able to keep himself from being skewered by the enemy's saber. He then began to swing his gunblade wildly in front of him on hopes that it would force the soldier off him. It proved unsuccessful and he found the enemy's weapon inching closer to his face as he used the Hyperion to block the attack. Suddenly, he heard two loud gunshots and the soldier on top of him went limp, and then slumped over on top of him. He looked over to see the smoking barrels of Kate Oda's weapons several yards away.

"Well, well Seifer." Said Zak. "I didn't know you had a thing for the fellas."

Seifer growled as he pushed the dead soldier off him. "Where's the other soldier at?"

Zell pointed down the street. "He took off when Kate blew that guy's head off."

"That's the Central Plaza. Let's go." Ordered Seifer. Without another word, Squad A took off.

"Hey, you're welcome!" Shouted Lita as she watched Seifer disappear around a corner.

"Don't worry about it Lita-chan." Kate sighed. "I don't expect much more from him."

"Well, all in all, we did it!" Said an excited Selphie. "The Cafe District is secured. We've completed our missions!"

Eriko nodded. "Now all we have to do is wait for the order to withdraw. Assuming Squad B doesn't screw up, that is."

"With Seifer as their leader, that's a good possibility." Noted Jun.

The groups conversation was interrupted by sound of rapidly approaching footsteps. They turned to see a male, fair-haired SeeD candidate running toward them. When he saw Kate's medic gear he stopped.

"Miss Medic! My squad was ambushed from behind while securing the beach plaza and our squad leader is bleeding pretty badly. Can you help us out?"

Kate looked puzzled. "None of your squad members has any Cure spells?"

The cadet shook his head. "We're using what few we have to keep him from bleeding to death."

"Go ahead 'Miss Medic'." Said Eriko. "We should be fine without you for a little bit. Go do your thing." She watched as Kate ran off with the cadet. _We should be fine if Seifer doesn't screw up..._

"So what now Eriko?" Asked Jun.

"If I remember mission protocol correctly; 'During urban assault operations; once all mission objectives have been completed remain in a secure location until the order to withdraw has been given'."

"Well this is secure a place as any around here." Said Zak. "So I guess we sit and wait."

"I'll keep a lookout for any more ambush attempts." Offered Lita. "Can't be too careful."

Five minutes later Kate and the SeeD cadet had arrived on the stairs connecting Lapin beach to the city.

At the base of the stairs stood Instructor Lightfellow and next to him lay another SeeD cadet, whom Kate immediately recognized.

"Nida, are you ok?" She asked, rushing up to him.

"I appreciate you coming. He was stabbed fighting off a group of soldiers that surprised his squad, and first-aid isn't my subject of expertise..." Explained Geddoe.

"It w-was nothing, really..." Said Nida as Kate began to tend to his wound. "Couldn't let my squad get killed."

"Well, you're lucky YOU weren't killed." Replied Kate as she poured a potion into his wound. "Fortunately nothing important was hit. The potion takes a few minutes to work so lay low till then."

"That shouldn't be a problem." Said Geddoe. "I'm giving the order to withdraw all squads from the battle. Kate, send word to your squad leader as well as Squad B's leader this order. 'All SeeD members and SeeD candidates are to withdraw at 1900 hours. Assemble at the shore."

_That gives us roughly 90 minutes if my watch is right..._thought Kate as she saluted the instructor and ran back up the stairs.

"Anything Lita?" Asked Jun as she examined one of her katana blades.

"Nope, just a dog barking up ahead."

Zak sighed, running his fingers through his black hair. "I'm getting bored; I hope we get to go home soon."

Eriko sighed as she leaned against a cafe window, her staff on the ground next to her. "It's all part of becoming a SeeD. It can't be all blood and guts and such."

"Blood and guts would suit me just fine." Responded Jun as she sheathed her weapon.

"Speaking of blood, what's keeping Kate." Selphie wondered. "She should be back by now."

"Hey, I've been busy while SOME people were sitting around!"

Startled, the group turned to see a very tired and slightly bloody Kate Oda staring back at them.

"So, is the guy going to be ok?" Asked Eriko.

"Yep. And there's more."

Zak looked at his sister, waiting for her to continue. "Well, don't keep us in the dark sis."

"Instructor Lightfellow gave me some new orders." She proceeded to repeat the exact wording of the orders that she was given.

"Sounds simple enough," said Eriko. "but we can't withdraw until Squad B does. So someone is going to have to tell them the orders."

"I'll do it!" Offered Selphie. "Kate looks exhausted. Besides the Central Plaza is not too far from here, so it shouldn't take more than a few minutes."

"Are you sure?" Asked Eriko.

"Leave it to me!" Selphie gave the group a wink and ran off in the direction of the Central Plaza.

_I can't believe I'm almost a SeeD. All my friends back in Trabia Garden are going to be soooo jealous when they find out! _Selphie's thoughts began race through her head as she jogged toward to Central Plaza. _What kind of missions will I get to go on? Who will I be working with?_

Her thoughts returned to the task at hand when she arrived at the Central Plaza only to find out that no one was there.

"Squad B?" She shouted. "Yoo hoo! Anyone here?"

She walked around the fountain that was in the center of the plaza and tried to find evidence that Squad B had actually been there. She noted a pair of dead Galbadian soldiers on a road that lead to a nearby bridge. As she walked up to examine them he saw that that there was another dead soldier laying on the bridge. _If Squad B did come through here, then at least they left a trail for me to follow..._

"Its been fifteen minutes." Said Zak. "You sure letting Selphie go was a good idea?"

"Well it IS Seifer she's dealing with." Said Eriko. "And my guess is that he isn't taking the withdraw order too well."

Jun laughed. "I can picture the situation. Seifer saying 'Withdraw? But there are still enemies around!' and running off with Selphie chasing him and the rest of Squad B to Hyne knows where."

"And knowing Seifer, that's probably what happened." Said Lita, sighing. "Why can't he just take an order for once?"

Eriko closed her eyes as she struggled to come up with a solution for this new problem. _Why does this have to be so difficult..._

"Seifer may be a jerk, but this IS Selphie we're talking about." Zak reminded the group. "It's possible that she got lost or maybe she..."

"Don't say that Zak!" Said Kate. "How would you feel if Selphie-chan really _was _dead?!"

"Well I didn't mean it..." Muttered Zak.

"Calm down everyone." Said Eriko. "Whatever the reason may be, the fact is that Selphie should have been back now as well Squad B. Let's assume that something happened that's prevented either of them from returning. Protocol dictates that a search party must find out what happened to them."

"Oh great." Sighed Lita. "So now we might miss the boats all together now because this?"

"I don't like it either." Said Eriko. "But that's the way it is. Not everything is going to go according to plan all the time, either as cadets or SeeDs so we've got to grin and bear it, so to speak."

"So who's going?" Asked Jun.

"Zak, Jun and Lita." Said Eriko. "I have to stay here to keep the district secure."

"What about me?" Asked Kate.

"I need you to stay with me in case any other injuries occur, whether it be from our squad or another."

"Let's get this over with." Said Lita, as she began to walk toward the Central Plaza.

Meanwhile Selphie had just finished walking up a the steep mountain path that had followed the bridge path. After walking over a very dead Anaconduar, she shuddered. _Eww, I hate snakes...They had better be nearby or I am SO going back....Wait is that them?_ Her spirits picked up as she saw three uniformed teenagers round a corner about fifty yards away. _Omigosh I am gunna strangle that Seifer guy when I catch up to him!_

At the same time the search party had just reached the bridge and had paused to take a break.

Looking up, Lita noticed a strange tower up the nearby mountain that seemed out of place with the rest of the scenery.

"What's that?" She asked, pointing up.

"Beats me." Replied Zak. "A lighthouse maybe?"

Jun shook her head as she looked at the tower through her binoculars. "There's no light beacon at the top. It's weird, whatever it is." As she began to lower her binoculars she caught something at the corner of her eye that made her take a second glance. "I don't believe it..."

"What is it Jun?" Asked Zak.

"It's Squad B!" She watched as Squall, Zell, and Selphie appear out of an elevator. "And there's Selphie."

"Well let's go drag them back!" Said Lita. "The sooner the better!"

The trio began to run toward the tower at a near sprint and stopped when they reached a small cliff overlooking the tower.

"Do we jump?" Asked Zak.

"Uh...no." Answered Lita looking down. "It's a _cliff_!"

"I could make it..." Said Jun. "It doesn't seem too steep."

Their conversation was interrupted by a strange sound overhead. Looking up they noticed a trio of of hovercraft air transport personnel vehicles, each with a soldier inside. They watched as they landed on the ground and the soldiers seated inside stood up and walked toward them. Two of them wore the standard blue uniform and helmets but the third soldier was dressed in a olive colored uniform with a long cape that matched the uniform's color.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Asked the olive-uniformed soldier. To Squad A's surprise, the voice was female. They watched as the solider removed her helmet. Long red hair spilled out of the helmet and piercing blue eyes stared at the trio.

_Wow, I didn't know Galbadia enlisted babes like this... _thought Zak as he continued to stare at the female soldier.

"Commander, these are the SeeDs that took Lapin Beach!" Said the solider on the female soldier's right.

"Is that so?" She asked the group.

"Yeah that's right!" Said Zak. "We kicked their ass and beat up that tin can as well!"

"So unless you want to join them in the next life I'd suggest you stay back!" Added Lita.

Jun remained silent as she inspected the woman in front of her. _Her uniform is that of an elite soldier...And those weapons... _She looked first at the blue colored rapier in her left hand and small metal shield on her left arm. On her back Jun noticed two large samurai katana blades sheathed in black scabbards. On her right hip was a holstered sidearm that Jun could not identify.

"You guys think you can beat Commander Goss?" Laughed one of the soldiers. "You're all going to die if you fight her!"

The commander held up her left hand, silencing the soldiers. "For being SeeD wannabes, I must say you've done well to make it this far. But I'm afraid I can't let you near that tower."

"SeeD wannabes?!" Growled Zak. _Shit, don't tell me she knows..._

"I know the SeeD uniform, and that is not it." Commander Goss smiled. "I'm willing to let you run back to the city, but if you insist on going to the tower you will leave me no choice."

"What's so important about that tower?" Demanded Lita, pointing her spear at the commander. "Is it some sort of weapon?"

Before Commander Goss could answer, the tower behind them suddenly began to make loud mechanical noises. The six people watched as the noises got louder and a few seconds later a large satellite receiving dish appeared at the top of the tower. When the tower fell silent again a bright light began to emit from the dish.

"Well that's a surprise." Said Goss. "It looks like those idiots, Biggs and Wedge, managed to do something right."

Zak gripped his twin gunblades. "It looks like we have to fight her guys..."

Lita nodded, taking a combative stance. "I'm ready."

Jun remained silent as she slowly drew her katana blades. _I sense something about this woman...I don't know what it is but..._

"So be it then." Said Commander Goss. "I hope you're prepared to die."


	6. The Withdraw

Dollet City had become eerily silent now that most of Galbadian Army had been forced out. To Kate Oda, this offered little comfort to the one worry she had in mind.

"Are you sure it was a good idea not to have me go with the others Eriko-sama?" She asked. "What if something happens to them?"

"They'll be fine Kate." Assured the leader of Squad A. "They're smart enough to know how to avoid trouble. Besides, we both know it takes a lot to bring down your brother as well as Lita and Jun."

Kate sighed. "I guess you're right..." _Still, I just can't shake this feeling I've got..._

That feeling were not without merit because, at that moment, the rest of Squad A had found themselves about to fight a very fierce battle with the Galbadian Commander.

"I'll handle this." Said Zak, drawing his gunblades. "She's just trying to act tough."

As he stepped forward he watched as Commander Goss pointed her sword at him.

"You think you can take me alone?" She asked with a smile. "So unwise."

"Yeah, for you!" Shouted Zak as he charged at her.

Jun and Lita watched as Zak struck at Commander Goss with whirlwind speed. Sparks flew as gunblade struck sword and shield. Every attack that Zak used against the Commander was easily parried away or outright dodged. It quickly became clear that Zak was not going to be able to beat her by himself.

"I'm going to help him Jun." Said Lita. "Stay here in case she tries something sneaky."

"Okay." Replied Jun. "Go for it."

With a shout Lita charged into the fight and began striking at Commander Goss with quick and powerful swings. Yet even with her assistance Commander Goss didn't seem the least bit fazed.

"Is that all?" She asked as she continued to parry the attacks from Zak and Lita. "I was expecting a little more from these 'SeeDs'."

"Shut up!" Shouted Lita. "You want more? Try this!" She closed her eyes for a moment and suddenly a large fireball appeared in front of her and flew toward Commander Goss, who blocked it with her shield.

"A nice try indeed." Said Commander Goss. "Now it's my turn! Gravija!"

Suddenly Lita and Zak found themselves covered in a black mist and a second later began to scream as their bodies felt as if they were being continually pulled apart and crushed at the same time.

_I can't wait any longer,_ thought Jun. _I might not be able to beat her but I have to try..._

"You want some too?" Asked Commander Goss as she ended the spell. "You've got guts then, I'll give you that."

Jun watched as Lita and Zak lay on the ground, groaning from the powerful Gravity attack. Looking back at Commander Goss Jun noticed that she was still smiling. _She is strong, but I can't back down. Perhaps if I can confuse her somehow..._ She charged toward the commander and jumped high into the air, hoping to catch the red-haired commander off guard.

"Nice try!" Shouted Commander Goss as she blocked the incoming attack with her shield. "I expected more from a ninja at the very least."

Jun gave no verbal reply as she began to strike at the commander with both her katanas and a series of kicks. When Commander Goss countered with a sword swing Jun used her left katana to block the attack. The force of the blow caused Jun's weapon to shatter in half, leaving her with only her right hand blade.

"I'm not playing around anymore, as you can see." Said Goss.

"Neither am I." Said Jun, rubbing her right arm. As she did, Jun secretly palmed a small flask she had hidden in the sleeve. _This had better work, or we're all dead.._.

Jun charged once more at the Commander. _Foolish girl,_ thought Goss. As she moved forward to knock Jun down, she suddenly found herself covered in a thick cloud of smoke.

"Got you!" Shouted Jun as she jumped into the air and struck in the area that Commander Goss should have been in as she came down. However, her weapon only struck dirt. Before she could figure out what happened she was suddenly grabbed from behind and felt a sword blade pressed against her throat.

"I must say that almost caught me off-guard." Said Commander Goss, who was the one who had Jun in her possession. She watched as Lita and Zak struggled to their feet, desperate to save their friend,

"Let her go!" Said Zak.

"Or what?" Asked Goss. "I'd advise you two not to do anything...stupid, unless you wish to see you friend become headless."

The sound of approaching footsteps from behind Zak and Lita quickly caught Commander Goss' attention. A few seconds later Seifer Almasy appeared from around the corner of the path.

"What did you three get yourselves into now?" Asked Seifer.

"We were trying to find _you_!" Fumed Lita. "We wouldn't be in this situation otherwise!"

"And suddenly it's become quite crowded..." Sighed Commander Goss, her hold on Jun still very firm. Her attention quickly turned toward the top of the tower. _So Biggs, you finally decided to use it..._ "We're leaving. Now."

Jun found herself being shoved toward her comrades and stumbled into Seifer's arms.

"We're just gunna leave em be Ma'am?" Asked one of the soldiers.

"Yes." Said Goss, as she walked to her hover transport. "Our mission was to get that tower activated, not kill a bunch of kids."

The four SeeD candidates watched as Commander Goss and the two soldiers fly away.

"Who was that?" Asked Seifer. "You know what, never mind. Gotta get to the shore before they leave us!" With that he began to run down the mountain path.

"I take it he got the message." Said Lita. "But if that's the case where are the others?"

A moment later her question was answered as Squall, Zell, and Selphie appeared.

"Oh, hey guys!" Said Selphie. "Um, why are you here?"

"We could ask you the same thing..." Said Jun.

"Oh sorry about that." Laughed Zell. "Seifer had us run all the way up here, so yell at him."

"If he had stuck around maybe..." Sighed Zak. "So, uh, I guess we should start heading to the shore?"

"Yes, I don't want to be left behind." Said Squall. "It should be easier since we beat that spider-tank thing."

Jun looked down the cliff and saw what Squall was talking about. A large four-legged tank was attempting to pick itself up. _That's the...newest of Galbadia's XATM series. The Black Widow... But I read that it has some kind of repair mechanism..._

The tank quickly proved Jun's thoughts correct as it suddenly sprang up and jumped straight up, landing directly behind the group.

"What the?!" Said Zell. "I thought we busted that thing up!"

"We can't beat it!" Said Jun. "It's the newest state-of-the-art weaponry from Galbadia... Anything we throw at it will be nulled because it will fix itself."

"Then let's get the hell outta here!" Said Zell.

Taking his advice, the six SeeD candidates began sprinting away from the Black Widow. As they ran down the mountain path, a flurry of bullets and laser beams flew past them.

"Go, go, go!" Shouted Zak as they neared the bridge. "Our protect spell is useless against lasers! Don't let it hit you!"

Meanwhile Eriko and Kate were still were still waiting for the search team's arrival.

"It's been fifteen minutes since they left..." Said Kate. "Did they run into trouble you think?"

Eriko looked up at the sky and sighed. "I hope not..."

Suddenly Kate looked back at the Central Plaza. "Hey, I think I hear something..."

A moment later she and Eriko watched as Squall, Selphie, Zell and the search team began running full speed at them.

"RUN ERIKO!" Screamed Zak. "RUN KATE!"

Eriko gasped as she saw the Black Widow charging behind them. "Oh my Hyne..." She and Kate began sprinting away toward the beach with the rest of the group. When she arrived at the beach she looked behind to see that the Black Widow was focusing primarily on Squall. _There's nothing I can do... _she thought as she and the rest of Squad A ran into their boat. Eriko watched Zell and Selphie run into the boat next to them, with Squall diving inside it a moment later. _That thing is going to kill them. _She thought as she watch the Black Widow charge at Squad B's boat. Her fears began to lower as she watched as Instructor Trepe unload on the tank with the deck mounted machine gun. A few seconds later the Black Widow was rendered inoperable from the hail of high-caliber rounds.

"Yeah!" Shouted Zak as the boats began to pull away from the shore. "Go Instructor!"

"We...we did it everyone!" Said Eriko, smiling. However, the rest of Squad A suddenly looked at her with worry on their faces. "What's wrong?"

"Eriko-sama...You're bleeding!" Said Kate, her voice quivering.

Eriko looked down to see that her cadet jacket had red stain on it where her midsection was. _I don't remember getting shot..._

A few seconds later Eriko Machida lost consciousness.


End file.
